


SinBin Request: Cara & Savii

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Summary: -slams head on desk- YES
Relationships: Cara Dune/Original Character, Cara Dune/Savii Ranov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	SinBin Request: Cara & Savii

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EQSpIaVXYAA5R6T?format=jpg&name=4096x4096)

j


End file.
